


喜欢你💕1️⃣

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 这个文其实一直都想重置，前面好几章因为生贺等各种原因强行提速几次。但是写了就是写了，前几章不好就当鞭策吧！





	喜欢你💕1️⃣

  夕阳余晖透过复联大厦的玻璃墙美丽了整个空间，一位男性背光站在流理台前，倒着咖啡，修长的身形被光芒环绕，奇异地让人移不开视线。  
 “Sir～那个蜘蛛少年又在偷窥你了。”Friday把她的新发现告诉了Tony Stark，男人头都没抬，仍然继续着手里的工作。  
 “这是他来的第12周，第48次。”每周六下午4：30点，男人的咖啡时间，为了摸准这一刻，那男孩反复上下了对面大楼很多次。  
 男人翻了个白眼，“没想到你这么八卦，看来他成功地引起了你的兴趣。”  
 “是的先生。”Friday语气都高了两度。“一个为您爬上45楼的小崇拜者，只为了看您五分钟，隔着单向反光玻璃等您出现，我都要被他的痴情打动了💕”  
 男人望向对面楼顶，那个奇装异服的少年正摘下他奇怪的面罩，虽然看不见长相，但从肢体动作的角度来分析，应该是个很单纯的小孩子。  
  “人人都爱Tony Stark，谁年少时没为偶像做过两件疯狂的事呢？”男人不以为然，完全想不到他会有用到那少年的一天，而且还来得那么突然。

  男人其实是抗拒去寻求少年帮助的，尤其是破坏自己在他心中的偶像形象，带着一脸的伤。  
 可是事情的发展不断恶化，美国队长的坚决出走让他没办法选择，他在心里骂娘，Friday却兴奋异常。  
 “Sir～往好处想，偶像带伤前来招揽，他必定放下一切勇敢追随。”她替先生高兴，她喜欢那个喜欢先生的少年，一个谁都能看透无害的水晶男孩。  
——————————————-  
 Peter Parker做梦都没想到会有在家招待Tony Stark的一天。  
 “What，what are you doing？”少年单纯而正直的眼神带着喜欢和不可思议，这让男人的心情莫名安定了一些，然后在May面前谈话一一或者搭档说谎就有点默契了，很难想象他们是第一次探讨那些问题，或许有人天生合拍，Tony并不否认这一点，但是一个小孩子出于直觉能跟上他的节奏，这让他有些意外，所以他和少年走进他的房间。  
 少年并不知道自己的日常偷窥行为被发现，假装像正常人一样试图忽略偶像坐在自己房间带来的悸动，聊得像个成年人。  
  “我成为蜘蛛侠6个月了，之前也发生了很多事，我只是觉得，当你有能力却不去阻止坏事发生，那将归咎于你。”少年很认真地回答了关于动机的问题，然后用他纯粹又坚定的眼神望着那个男人。  
  让世界变得更好一一他瞬间实现了在偶像心中从陌生人到伙伴的跨越，很少碰别人的男人甚至安慰性地拍了他的肩。  
  能力越大责任越大。一个十五岁的孩子能有这样的觉悟，的确是了不起的发现，而且才得到能力三个月就敢去为自己爬高楼，真是个勇敢的崇拜者！男人觉得有必要为少年准备好他的未来，就算用9月基金项目培养未来复仇者了，这生意不亏。  
 “所以我有件事要请你去阻止。”男人听到自己这么说。  
 少年推辞了两句就应下了。送走了男人，他回到房间兴奋地给自己来了个后空翻，“表现得非常好，Peter Parker你一定会成为复仇者的！”  
  这样就可以陪伴在Tony身边，近距离看到他了！  
  第一次随团出战结果好坏参半，成功地用自己的小脑袋瓜想出好主意放倒了巨型蚁人，虽然没有成功阻止美队他们离开。坏消息是复联的诸位居然绝大多数都是站在美队那边，在他心中百般好的Tony连仅有的好友都瘫痪了，这件事让年轻人第一次见识到了背叛的残酷，所以每天晚上夜巡结束他都会偷偷爬上他的秘密据点，隔空默默地陪伴他的Mr.Stark。  
 Friday开始会向男人报告少年的行踪，后来发现她的先生不为所动，就没有再说。所以她并不知道，少年像黑夜里一盏小小的烛光，点亮并温暖了男人很多不眠之夜，尤其是男人PTSD剧烈发作。  
  因为Miss Potts的离开和内战的伤害及政府的施压，市民的游行抗议持续发酵，TS的精神崩溃了。  
 Friday呼叫了所有人，最快赶来的还是那少年，也仅有那少年。  
  面对暴走的钢铁军团，他展示了自己冷静的一面，有惊无险地解决了它们，通过Friday进入了大得过份的客厅。  
 那个数次拯救世界的男人蜷缩成一小团，面容扭曲地窝在大家聚会用的沙发一角，浑身颤抖不止。  
  少年没有任何犹豫，冲上去抱住了他，不顾他挣扎，一直安抚他紧绷的背，在他耳边温柔地低喃，直到男人失去意识。  
  少年守护着自己的偶像一夜没睡，他以前只是敬佩他为保护地球而和各种势力战斗，用头脑武装最平凡的普通人的身体，不屈不挠地完成即使是神也做不到的胜利，他的确是伟大的。但是他从没有想过男人心里伤得那么深，即使睡着也依然抓紧他的胳膊，在他手腕处留下深深的痕迹。  
这一刻少年决定要一直守护这个男人。  
——————————————  
这个开始并不顺利，内心敏感的人很难敞开心扉，可能还要纠结一两章，想吃糖请三章以后来哈💕


End file.
